The Disguise
by pamle
Summary: It's a Harry Potter related story, though I just took some inspiration from Rowling.   It's about two pure-blood families, Kirkland and Wilhern, that are trying to keep up with their title by getting the oldest Wilhern son married with the oldest Kirklad.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

Arlene walked out of her room and went to her sister's room "Nicol, are you up?" she asked as she opened the white door with bright letters on the front that spelled "Nicol".

A little voice came for the closet "Is this good?" a small blond girl came out from the closet with a dress in hand. "Well, yes that's pretty" the older blond girl answered with a smile "But we are just going to visit the Wilhern family" she giggled when she saw the small one blushed "It's easy for you, you look pretty with everything" Nicol said with an angry voice "You do too sweetie" Arlene bend down and gave her little sister a kiss in the forehead before she went out of the room. "And James likes you" she ended with a quite voice when her big sister stepped out of the room.

The Kirkland family, a Pureblood wizard family with great name, every single person that has carried that name has done wonderful thing for the wizard world. Arlene and Nicol were for now the youngest of the family tree. Their parents Mari Campbell-Kirkland and Logan Kirkland were Special Aurors who worked specially for the Government of Magic, and hoped that their daughters did the same. They had planned for several years that Arlene married the oldest of the Wilhern sons, James Wilhern, they were as well a Pure-blood family and were trying to keep up with that. So today was a normal day, since Arlene could recall every Sunday they would go to have breakfast with the Wilhern's, then go somewhere else, have lunch, and finally have dinner in either of both houses and today dinner was at the Wilhern's House.

Arlene was so used to this that she could actually just go out with them with un-formal clothing, but that would mean listen to her parent's get pissed off and having to change again, so she decided to wear a simple but formal dress, while Nicol took out a beautiful white with pink flowers dress. She has always know that Nicol had a crush with James, she had it too when they just met, but the childish crushed disappeared when he went to Hexture school two years before her and the fact that when she arrived they never spoke, he was too busy with all his homework and she was having a hard time adapting too all the new stuff, or it could have been the fact that she was new and he was in third year. Whatever it was it made that the childish crush Arlene once had on James just vanished, it had been three years since Arlene first stood on Hexture and since that crush vanished, and she hoped that would happen to Nicol some time soon, she hated the glares the small Kirkland gives too her every time she sees her next to James. Thankfully tomorrow she would be on her way to Hexture and she would be in peace for a whole semester with her friends.

-"Girls are you ready?" - Mr. Kirkland spoke from the first floor waiting to see his daughters, Arlene came down followed by Nicol and for their surprise the Wilhern's where waiting on the living room.

-"It surely takes you long to get ready" - James said with a smile when he stood up to give Arlene his seat next to her mother, he was a really good looking guy, average stature, long kind of messy hair, blue eyes and he was wearing a suit without tie.

-"So funny" - Arlene gave him a glare while she sat down and he took a chair and place it next to her.

-"Do you wanna seat next to your sis?" - James asked Nicol when he saw her standing in front of him, the small girl just shook her head and went running towards her dad. - "I did something wrong?"

-"Oh no darling, don't worry" - Mrs. Kirkland gave James a warm smile and gestured him to seat down. -"We'll be back in a minute, please wait here Nicol, sweetie" - she stood up and walked to one of the rooms followed by her husband and Mr. and Mrs. Wilhern, leaving the 3 Wilhern brothers and the 2 Kirkland sisters alone.

Nicol made her way to where Arlene and James where seating, James had token Mrs. Kirkland's spot on the couch next to Arlene and had his arm almost around her. Nicol stood in front of them for a while before she decided to take a seat between them.

-"What's wrong Nicol, jealous that James will take your sister away from you?" - the second oldest of the Wilherns, Duncan, said with a grin on his face. Someone that knew the "plan" of the Kirklands and Wilherns would have understood the reason of that grin, but none of the Kirkland's sisters was aware of that "plan" and it all pointed that he Wilhern boys had been warned, maybe so none of the younger once would try to make a move with Arlene, specially Duncan, since they are the same age, but the three of them were aware of the situation.

-"Why would I take Arlene away from her, Duncan?" - James gave his brother a warning look, they were told not to say a word to the Kirkland's sisters especially to the one involved in the "plan". - "That's ridiculous" - he added and turned with the small Kirkland and gave her a smile, what made her blush and hide on her sister's lap.

-"I think she hates you" - said Scott, the younger of the Wilherns when he saw the reaction of Nicol.

-"Just live her alone ok" - said Arlene a little pissed off.

-"Do what the lady said" - James said with a mocking tone, what made that Arlene gave him a killing glare.

Meanwhile in the other room…

-"James it's already aware of this" - Mrs. Wilhern said as she placed a cup of tea on her lips.

-"Arlene isn't we know she wouldn't take it in a really good way" - Mr. Kirkland said to the Wilherns - "She likes to have her privacy, specially on things like that".

-"That's what James told us, he was a little hesitating at the beginning, but he finally decided to do what he could" - Mr. Wilhern explained to the Kirkland couple. -"He is aware that this is important for our families"

-"And he's always had a crush on Arlene" - Mrs. Wilhern added with a little smile before they stood up and went back to the living room.

They got into the living room and everyone was quite, just staring at each other.

-"Is everything ok kids?" - Mrs. Kirkland asked when she saw the scene.

-"Yes mom, don't worry" - Arlene answered with a forced smile she was clearly uncomfortable in that moment.

-"Ok then, we decided to have breakfast here at home, then we'll go out somewhere" - Mr. Kirkland said to break the tense atmosphere. -"So, someone wants some pancakes?"

-"ME!" - the three Wilhern brothers and Nicol burst into a scream, and then followed their parents into the dining room.

-"Aren't you coming?" - Duncan asked Arlene when he saw her still seating on the couch. -"It was a joke you know, what I said about you and James, I'm sorry" - Duncan was looking directly into Arlene's eyes, she gave him a little smile.

-"I know don't worry" - she stood up and hugged him, he was the only one, besides her friends Kristi and Eli, that knew about her childish crush on James, she knew she could trust him, she had always trusted him.


	2. Chapter 2: On The Way

They went to the dining room and the whole Wilhern family gave Duncan a deadly glare, the Kirkland couple was kind of surprised while Nicol was happily sat down next to James and just giggled at the whole scene. Duncan made his way next to where Scott was, while James stood up and moved the other chair next to him so Arlene could sit down.

-"Thanks" - she said with a surprised tone when she sat down, James took his seat in middle of the Kirkland sisters and looked at the eyes of the older one.

-"No prob" – he gave her a smile and turned to his plate and began too eat.

Breakfast was a little more quite than usual, it might have been the fact that it was at the house instead of on a restaurant, or it could have been she and Duncan arriving at the same time, but the last one sound a little ridiculous for her. After breakfast both families went to take a walk to a park near to the house.

-"Duncan what the hell were you thinking?" – Scott told his brother as soon as they weren't near Arlene and anyone could say he was really mad.

-"What? I didn't did anything wrong, she is my friend, that shouldn't change just because they want her to marry James" – answered Duncan in the same tone as his brother.

-"And I didn't meant that, It just looked awkward, and James was mad" – the younger brother told Duncan as he catched a glace of Arlene and James walking together.

**James P.O.V. **

_This just keeps getting more awkward, I know she can notice how I act around her, I wished they wouldn't have told me, this would be easier without the pressure. Plus there's that Neil guy, is he a pure-blood? Who cares, well maybe she cares… no, no way she's to sweet to care about that stuff. _

-"James, James!" -I was so lost on my thoughts that I didn't noticed she was trying to speak with me, it's been a while since we've had a proper conversation, I hope this doesn't get awkward.

-"Arlene, Arlene!" – she gave me that cute "I'm trying to be mean" look she always does when I piss her off, I loved doing that.

-"I was planning on being nice with you, but you always screw it up" – she turned and look to the swings, I knew what she was thinking, we used to play there almost everyday.

-"Oh come on, I'm just messing with you, you used to do the same" – When she turned to face me I gave her a smile and then looked to the swings –"Let's see who get's there first ok?" – she gave me a surprised look – "Ready, Set…GO!" – I began running and I just heard some "That's not fair James!" "I'm gonna break a hill" "JAMES!", well when it's about childish games we haven't changed a bit.

I arrived to the swings and turned to see where Arlene was, she was standing a few feet away from me but she had a little pain face. –"You ok?" – I went to see if she was alright, she was looking to the floor and biting her lower lip, I took her chin to turn her face towards me –"Are you ok?" – she shook her head and I could see her pain in her eyes, she was trying not to cry.

-"My ankle" – her voice was braking, she was in pain.

-"Ok, let me carry you" – normally she would scream at me and tell me a bunch of stuff, but she couldn't walk, so I carried her on my arms and walked to where our parents were sitting on a bench near the lake. –"I'm sorry, it was my fault, should have thought that was going to happen" – she gave me a little smile and buried her face on my chest, "It's ok" she murmured.

-"What happened?" – Duncan got a little to warmed up when he saw us.

-"I challenged her to a race to the swings, and she hurt her ankle" – I'm sure I was really red by now, I mean I just sounded like a 5 year old. Mrs. Kirkland stood up and came to us.

-"Don't worry James It's ok, this things happen" – Now I'm hundred percent sure my face should be completely red. –"Darling" – Mrs. Kirkland moved Arlene's hair to see her face –"Are you ok?"

-"I'm felling better now, thanks James" – she turned and gave me a smile and a kiss on the cheek, or she was on something or she went mad.

-"It's ok" – I let her down after she gave me little pads on my arms and stood there next to her.

Things went on as usual, Arlene just asked to go and change her shoes, and then we went to have lunch and then to our house for the dinner. Since we were going to Hexture tomorrow and Mr. & Mrs. Kirkland were going to be busy in the morning, we offered to take Arlene with us, and I believe Nicol was going to stay with a friend or something like that, so didn't have to wore about that.

The next day my parents left us on the station and we went to wait the train, it seemed like my good action of yesterday made Arlene a little more tolerant towards me, still I don't know what happened, we stopped talking after she arrived to Hexture, well after I introduced her to my friends, could that be the reason, maybe they told her something, well I don't think Ian would say something, maybe Gavin hmm… oh wait Clyde, yes it was Clyde! I think we'll have a little chat on our way to the school.

-"James seriously you're freaking me out" – I heard Arlene's voice and I turned to her. –"It's the second time James, are you ok?" – she seemed worried, she had never been worried about me, weird but cool.

-"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking"

-"You think? Oh my God, If you didn't told me I wouldn't believe it" – great the only thing that was missing, Kristi Hay, one of Arlene's best friend and by far the most annoying one, I mean she and Eli where annoying but Kristi should receive an award for that.

-"Yes, Kristi, I think and I also think before I speak, you should try both" – I gave her a fake smile and started looking at everyone, maybe I'll find someone to save me.

-"Hey don't be rude" – Arlene always protected them, she didn't care how mean they were to me, or maybe she wanted them to treat me like that, I don't know.

-"She gave the first punch" – I gave a wide smile and turn to see my best friends, Gavin and Clyde, and I don't know where the hell Ian was. They were standing a few steps away from where we were. –"You coming or what?" – Clyde said when I didn't move.

-"Oh yeah yeah" – I picked up my bag and started walking, then I remembered something and stopped –"See you on school ok? Try not to get injured while I'm not here" – I smiled and winked at Arlene who just rolled her eyes, and then I kept on walking with Clyde and Gavin, we had to find Ian.

**End of James P.O.V.**

Arlene looked how the guys banished into the crowd and then turned to the floor, she hoped she wasn't blushing, she didn't want to not with him.

-"What was that? Something you didn't told us during vacations?" – a voice came from behind them and they turned a blonde girl was standing next to a blond guy, both of them smiling.

-"No! I just hurt my ankle yesterday and he helped me that's all" – Arlene blushed a little, the image of James caring her popped to her head followed by that last smile and wink.

-"She's blushing" – the blonde guy pointed something really obvious.

-"Bravo Wallace, like we didn't noticed" – the blonde girl said in a sarcastic tone to her brother.

-"Calm down Eli, calm down!" –the guy shook his head and went to where Scott and Duncan were. The girls watch him go and then turned back to look at Arlene.

-"So, he just 'helped' you, define help" – Kristi was staring at her friend not believing what she told her.

-"He carried me ok, just that, please can we live the topic, please!" – Arlene was using her begging voice and puppy face.

-"Ok" – both girls decided to give their friend a rest.

**Arlene's P.O.V.**

_Arlene, No, it's James, it's just JAMES! It's the eyes that's the problem, just don't look him into the eyes!. _

I laid myself in a wall and began to look around, I spotted a guy with short dark hair and blue eyes, when he laid his eyes on me I waved to him, he was Kenneth, Duncan's best friend. I pointed him to where Duncan was sitting with Scott and Wallace and he gave me a thankful smile.

-"Hey Juliet!, we have to get to the train or there will be no wagons left" – I heard Kristi and popped out of my head, she was right we should go and get a seat.

We were walking through the halls of the train searching for an empty wagon, we passed in front of the one where James, Clyde, Gavin and Ian were, James looked like if he was really mad. Finally we found an empty wagon and got in.

-"Do you think we could skip one class a day?" – Kristi asked hoping we would agree, she knew Eli and I hated skipping classes unless it was purely necessary

-"You know the answer Kristi" – Eli answered her while looking at a magazine.

-"You guys are so boring!" – Kristi said in a angry tone and began to comb her red hair.

I noticed that the door of the wagon got open but the train was already on it's way and the view was even more beautiful than what I remembered, all you could see was green plants, trees, and the blue sky.

-"Hey ladies, would you mind if I sit hear, there are no wagons left" – I knew that voice, God I KNEW that voice, it was HIM!

-"Sure Niel, take a seat" – Eli answered him with her eyes still on the magazine. I couldn't believe it Neil, Neil Wright was on the wagon with us! I just hoped he would stay the whole trip. After a few minutes the wagon door got opened again.

-"You mind?" –Scott and Wallace popped their heads into the wagon, it was a really funny scene actually.

-"Oh Wallace, I don't wanna see you. When would you get that?" – Eli threw the magazine into her brother's face when he sat down.

-"I'm sorry but there's no other wagon left" – said Wallace while we all laughed –"We where going to the wagon where James, Clyde, Gavin and Ian are but…" – Scott interrupted him.

-"They were arguing and then Caroline got into the wagon, I can't stand her" – Scott seemed kind of pissed but amused at the same time. Neil gave Scott a glare –"I'm sorry I'm just saying the truth, I don't know what you see in her" – Scott crossed his arms and looked how people were searching for wagons or were just looking around the train.

Those last words really got me, "I don't know what you see in her" it was well know that Neil had a big crush on Caroline, but she had it on James, and it seemed like James had it on her too. I don't know what they see in her either, ok pretty eyes, nice skin, nice figure, but she had a really obnoxious personality. I usually hated guys with obnoxious personalities, why won't they do the same with girls? I took a really deep breath.

-"Are you ok?" – I guess it was deeper than I thought since Scott seemed kind of worried.

-"Yes, I'm just a little tired, you guys came really early" – I gave him a smile so he would stop worrying; he smiled back and continued his conversation with Wallace.

**End of Arlene's P.O.V.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hexture

The train finally arrived to Hexture, all the students began to come out of their wagons and went to find their nearest exit. Arlene was having a little talk with Neil when they had to stop in front of the wagons where James and his friends were, Arlene didn't noticed, but the guys in the wagon did.

-"It's not like I want you to get even more upset but you might want to take a look to the corridor" – said Ian as he stood up and grabbed his bag. James turned his head slightly to his left and saw Arlene laughing with Neil and then brushing a little his hair.

-"She used to do that when we were little" – he murmured in a melancholic tone and turned down to check his bag again, he took out his wallet and opened it, inside he had a picture of him and Arlene when they were around 6 years old.

-"Seriously, why her? I don't get it" – said Clyde who was still on his seat and was watching Arlene and Neil, he had a small punch under his eye and a cut on his lower lip. –"No offense but, I don't like her" – he then turned to see James who was placing the wallet on the left pocket of his pants.

-"You don't have to get it, neither like her" –said James a little mad and placing his bag on his shoulder.

-"Yes I should, we're still friends no?" – Clyde ended the sentence when James opened the wagon door and faced Arlene and Neil.

-"Hey" – he saluted Neil, he still was one of the best members of his Quidditch team.

-"Hey, long time no see Cap" –said Neil while shaking James' hand.

-"Yeah, don't forget we begin practice on Wednesday, whoever arrives late I'll kick them out" –James laughed but he was serious, he had already done that twice. He then turned to see Arlene with a smile –"How was the trip? I'm guessing interesting?" – he gave Neil a quick look and then turned with her again. –"How's your ankle, better?"

-"Yes, thanks for asking" – said Arlene a little mad and turned to see the line, she began moving, they were almost the last ones on the train. She turned back and saw Neil wasn't behind her anymore, she saw him near the last exit with Caroline, she let a breath out and began to walk, Kristi and Eli should already be out or even in the school by now.

-"Hey, hey it's late don't go by your own!" –James ran to reach her and grabbed her arm.

-"Leave me alone ok?" –she was mad, really mad.

-"What did I do now? Did I interfere in your conversation with Mr. cuteness? That's why you're mad?" – He spoke in a firm voice while grabbing her by the arm and making her face him.

-"No, just, well YES! Why would you do that James? Why would you do that to me? I would never interfere if you were with Caroline!" –she was looking him directly into the eyes, her last sentence was a little lower than the rest of her words.

-"What? Caroline? You, you think I like Caroline? I thought you knew me well" –he began to let go of her arm and looked at her –"Ok, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise" –he gave her a little smile, but she had really surprised look, he couldn't contain himself and smiled wider.

-"I really thought you liked her, sorry" –she blushed a bit, now that she cooled down, she found those eyes hypnotic.

-"No prob, let's go?" –he told her with a smile, she really looked cute blushed, he had never paid attention to that neither he knew why she was blushed.

-"Yes, let's go" – she smiled at him and began to walk. James turned to see his friends standing and made them a sign so they would follow them.

After they arrived to the main area of the castle, a bunch of people approached to James, he tried to escape but it was impossible, the new kids asking him stuff, girls asking him about his vacations, members of the Quidditch team asking about practice he gave a little smile to Arlene and she smiled back and went to seat next to Kristi and Eli.

-"Why did you took so long, they already finished the sorting" – said Eli a little overwhelmed about her friend.

-"Well, I had a little fight with James" – Arlene said with a smile on her lips.

-"Did you punched him? Tell me you punched him" – Kristi got really excited.

-"NO, I could never punch him" – said Arlene a little blushed and looking to the other end of the table where James was sitting surrounded by people talking to him, her friends looked at the same direction.

-"He loves attention" – said Kristi a little pissed off.

-"I don't know how he can stand so many people around him" – added Eli.

-"He doesn't love attention" –said Arlene looking at Kristi. –"He actually prefers to be alone, that's why he's always at the library, no one can bother him there." –she finished her sentence looking at him, he was laughing but seemed uncomfortable at the same time.

-"Are you falling for him again?" –asked Eli in a calm tone

-"Oh NO!, please tell me you aren't" –said Kristi looking worried for her friend.

-"No I'm not, I'm done with him, I told you" –her words sounded really firm. What she didn't noticed was that Duncan was not that far, and particularly listened to those words and turned to face Kenneth.

-"Is is just me or she just said she's done with him?" – asked Duncan to his friend in a low voice.

-"Yes, she said that" – Kenneth looked at the girls with a worried look.

-"This is not good, we have to tell James later ok?" – Duncan looked at his friend who just gave him a small nod.

They had dinner and proceed to go to their houses, Arlene and the girls were in Aitken just like Duncan, Kenneth, Neil, James and his friends. While Scott and Wallace were in Docherty and Caroline (luckily for everyone except Neil) was in Fancher.

**James P.O.V. **

We arrived to our house and I asked Clyde if he could managed the new kids, I was too tired to deal with the new kids, so I decided to go to my well our room, the four of us where placed in the same room since our freshmen year.

I arrived to the room and found two envelopes on top of my desk, one was from the principal and the other one (what a surprise) was from Caroline, I left Caroline's one on the desk and opened the one of the principal while I laid on my bed.

_Dear Mr. Wilhern:_

_I'd like to thank you for the splendid work you did last year as the Prefect of your house, and hope that you keep on that way this year. I also send you this to ask you for a favor, we have a vacancy on the class of Herbology for the students of 4__th__ year and since you were top of your class we would like to have you as substitute teacher for this assignment. I'll wait for your answer, hope you enjoyed your vacations. _

_Sincerely; Headmaster Quentin. _

_Great, I couldn't say no to that, now I just had even more work to do, but on the bright side I could be Arlene's teacher, I think that might sound strange, oh well whatever I still have to do it. _

The door opened and I saw Ian, Gavin, and Clyde come in. Ian threw himself to his bed while Gavin began to unpack his stuff, and I believe Clyde might still be mad with me for all those punches, but still he took the chair from my desk and sat there.

-"What's that?" – he asked pointing to the letter I had on my hands.

-"Quentin wants me to be the Herbology teacher for the 4th year students" – I said as I moved so I could be seating on my bed.

-"That means you'll be Arlene's teacher? Hmm.. sounds kinky, not your usual style" –Clyde said while he lost on his own thoughts, I just wished he would stopped being such a perv.

-"I..oh.. for God sakes Clyde! It's not for THAT!" – I was, well I don't even have words to describe what I was felling.

-"Oh come on you thought about it, see your blushing!" – I just rolled my eyes, sometime I couldn't believe he was one of my best friends. I left the letter on my desk and took the one Caroline sent.

-"Should I open this?" – I asked my friends, Ian stood up and came to take a closer look.

-"It seems harmless" – he said.

-"Koalas seem harmless and they can reap your fingers off" – said Gavin while unpacking, but he was saying the truth, Caroline could seem harmless but I know things she have done to Arlene.

I was starring at the envelope when the door opened, it was Duncan and Kenneth, they were a little shaken, but Duncan always overreacted about everything.

-"James I have to talk to you!" – said Duncan while closing the door.

-"Now what?" – I said kind of annoyed and looking at him.

-"It's about Arlene" – said Kenneth with a serious face, they surely knew how to get my attention. But by saying that a bunch of things came to my head, the main one was she kissing Neil.

-"I'll kick him out of the team!" – I screamed after the imaged popped out of my head.

-"What are you talking about?" – said Duncan kind of surprised.

-"Oh, sorry mental image, go on" – I rolled my eyes hoping I haven't blushed.

-"Well, we were sitting kind of near to Arlene, when she arrived Kristi and Eli began to ask her stuff…" – Duncan hesitated a little before he continued. –"Kristi said you loved attention" –I just rolled my eyes –"And then Arlene told her you didn't and she kept on looking at you" – by now I had a huge grin on my face but something told me I shouldn't be so happy. –"And then they asked her if she…" – he rolled his eyes trying to find the correct words. –"Had a crush on you" –he finally said and stared at me, I was really surprised.

-"Well they actually asked her if she was falling for you again" – Kenneth said and I just could see how Duncan killed him 400 times on his head.

-"Wait…what? Again?, when did she fell for me to begin with" – I asked them a little confused.

-"Oh, he didn't knew" –Kenneth turned to Duncan who was really pissed. –"Sorry, I thought he knew, I thought you had told him" –he was really nervous by now.

-"Of course I didn't told him! She didn't wanted him to know! Great job Kenneth!" –Duncan was really mad and began to scream at Kenneth.

-"Wait she liked me, and you knew, and you also knew how I felled about her, and still you didn't told me, not even when they told us the whole "plan" thing" – I stood up and went towards Duncan, I couldn't believe that, how could he!

-"I'm sorry ok, but I couldn't, she asked me not to tell anybody, and I accidentally told Kenneth, that's all, I'm sorry" – he looked at me, he was actually sorry, and well he was right if she didn't wanted, well why forced her. Still I had a chance and I never used it. I sat at the border of my bed and looked at Duncan.

-"Sorry, um… what did she answered?" – I smile faintly, with a little hope, maybe she liked me again, but all that hope just vanished when I saw Duncan's face.

-"She… she… she said she was done with you" – said Duncan with a trying to be comfortable smile and placed his hand on my arm. I just looked at the floor, mom and dad wanted me to have her as a girlfriend by the end of the semester, I had to do something, not for them, I didn't care about their stupid plan, now that I knew that I could had have her and that she didn't wanted me, I wanted her so much more.

I stood up and went to my desk, took out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write

_Dear Headmaster Quentin_

_I feel honored by your request and I would truly like to take this opportunity and help you by filling this vacancy. Thank you for thinking of me for this job. _

_Sincerely, A.P. James Wilhern._

I placed the paper on an envelope and closed it, I then turned to see my owl standing by the window and I gave the envelope to him, he immediately went flying to Quentin's office. I turned and saw everyone staring at me.

-"What? I have to move, and that's a great opportunity" – I said as I pointed to the window where my owl had just came back and stood on the same spot as before.

-"Kinky" –said Clyde before he stood up from my chair and went to lay down on his bed. I rolled my eyes and looked at Duncan.

-"When do you have Herbology class?" –as soon as I finished the sentence an other owl arrived and left a new envelop from the principal. –"Ok forget it" – I walked to my desk, took the envelope and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Wilhern_

_I'm glad to hear your acceptance on this offer, I hope to see you tomorrow at 6:30 am. In my office so I can give you your schedule and the books you will need to prepare your classes, please wear formal clothing. _

_Sincerely, Headmaster Quentin. _

-"That sounds just like more work, you think you can handle that much?" – asked me Duncan a little worried, after I finished reading the letter out loud.

-"Yeah, Herbology it's easy" – I told him with a little smile, the hard part would be to focus while giving Arlene class.

Ian thought it would be better if we changed the topic, so we began to talk about other stuff, quidditch, girls, classes, teachers; until the door opened a little, I turned and saw no one, I stood up from my bed and went to close it again and put the lock on, I was walking back to my bed when I felt something between my feet I turned down and saw a small black cat with blue eyes.

-"Nightmare?" – the cat just mewed and then began to purr while she moved between my feet, It was definitely nightmare, Arlene's cat, I took her on my arms and went back to my bed, I laid down and placed her on my chest, everyone was asleep now I began petting nightmare until I fall asleep.

**End of James P.O.V.**

Meanwhile in the room of Arlene and the girls…

-"So what time are we waking up tomorrow?" –asked Eli while eating some chocolates and was already on her pijamas.

-"I think 6:30 is ok, we arrived for breakfast at 7.30 and the first class is at 8:00" – said Arlene while looking at her schedule.

-"Ok then, let's sleep" –said Kristi as she got into her bed.

-"But I just had like three pounds of sugar!" – said Eli with her eyes wide open and looking at Kristi.

-"Not my fault!" – said Kristi as she looked at Eli and then turned her back to her.

-"Hey, has someone seen nightmare? I can't find her" –said Arlene in a worried voice and searching under the beds.

-"It's ok Arlene, everyone knows she's your cat, if they see her they'll come and give it back to you" – said Eli trying to calm down her friend.

-"Yeah, you're right, I'll ask tomorrow if someone has seen her" – she said a little more calmed and she laid on her bed too.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bet

Chapter 4

James woke up really early and noticed the little black cat was still sleeping on his chest, he moved her slowly and placed her on his pillow and he went to take a shower. When he came out of the bathroom he noticed that the cat was already awake, he pet her and then proceed on finishing to get ready, combing his hair, choosing the right jacket, etc. When he was ready he took his bag, took the cat on his hands and got out of the room. He walked through the halls and went to the girls dorm, he stood in front of one of the doors and hesitated a little, until the cat began mewing.

-"Shh nightmare, you're going to wake everyone" – James petted the cat wishing she would get quite, he heard noise coming from inside of the room where he was standing.

-"Nightmare, is that you" – he heard Arlene's sleepy voice coming near to the door.

-"She came to my room yesterday, it was late and I didn't wanted to wake you up" – said James in a low voice and pressing his head into the door. The door slowly began to open and he saw a blonde messy head.

-"Thanks James" – said the girl with a sleepy voice and a little smile as she took the cat from his hands. –"You're already ready? Why?" –she asked when she saw the guy all dressed up.

-"You're welcome and yeah I have to see Quentin in about 10 minutes" – he laughed a little.

-"Oh really? What are you waiting for? Go!" – said the girl with a smile.

-"Yeah, I guess I should get going, see you later" – he gave her a smile and went away running. The girl watched him fade and then got into her room again.

-"You shouldn't go on your own like that nighty" –said Arlene as she placed the cat on her bed, she noticed she woke up 10 minutes earlier, she could sleep again or get ready with more time, she decided to go with the second one and went to take a shower. She came out and looked herself in the mirror, she really heated wearing the uniform, but it wasn't that ugly, black skirt, a white blouse with a tie with the colors of the house (green and light blue), black blazer with the shield of the house, and she could use any shoes she wanted. She turned and saw Eli preparing her uniform, she gave her a smile, took her clothes and got into the bathroom. As soon as Eli got out of the bathroom Kristi got in. Eli and Arlene where standing in front of the mirror brushing their hair.

-"You look fine" –said Eli when she saw Arlene's irritated face because of her hair.

-"You think so?" –asked Arlene as she saw her hair.

-"Yes, really pretty" –said Eli with a smile as she finished to comb her hair. Kristi came out of the bathroom completely ready.

-"OK, let's get going" – she said as she took her bag and the three of them walked through the door.

James was sitting in the table a little apart from the rest of the people and of the girls who were staring at him, he was having his breakfast while he read one of the herbology books, took some notes in a notebook and looked at his two schedules, the hours he would have normally had free were filled with the Herbology class he was going to give. He took everything and got it back to his bag and proceed to take his breakfast.

-"So how did it went?" –asked Clyde as he sat down next to him and took some cereal.

-"Good, they filled my free hours with the Herbology classes, but it's worth it" – he said with a big smile as he finished to eat.

-"That means you're having three classes? What about the quidditch practice?" –asked Ian who was sitting in front of him.

-"Well, the last class ends at 2:00 p.m. so let's have quidditch practice at 5:00? Sounds good for you guys?" – asked James looking at his friends.

-"Yeah, will end up by 6:30 or 7:00, still have plenty of time, and it's not like we usually sleep early or something" – said Gavin with a little laugh.

-"Ok, great then, Clyde could you post the announcement on the news board, please?" –asked James with a big smile and leaning his head on his friends shoulder.

-"Ok, ok I'll post it" – said Clyde rolling his eyes. James smiled at him and then yawned and placed his head on the table.

-"I'm so tired!" – he said while closing his eyes for a minute, he opened them when he heard Arlene's voice, she was sitting not so far away from where he was, he could actually hear what they where talking about.

-"Ok so we have Charms, then History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, wait Herbology, who's the teacher?" –asked Arlene while she took some cereal and stared at her schedule.

-"I don't know thought Mr. Liam got expelled" –said Eli

-"I heard it's a new professor, I heard someone said he was actually cute" –said Kristi with a smile

-"Interesting, hope not or I won't pay attention" –said Arlene with a giggle.

-"You say that like you actually do paid attention, you're always staring at you-know-who." –said Kristi with a weird smile.

-"That's not true!" –said Arlene laughing

-"Of course it is true" –said Eli laughing too. -"Ok, I bet you can't spend every class focusing only on the teacher, that means you have to ask questions and participate" –she gave Arlene a smile.

-"Oh let's make it more interesting, since they say the new teacher is cute, you'll have to seat in front of his desk and answer everything he asks, never turn to see you-know-who and…" –Kristi added some stuff to the bet, and stopped to thing what else could come out handy.

-"Oh come on!" –said Arlene a little blushed –"That's not ok!"

-"Oh we're not asking you to flirt with him" – said Eli

-"And what if he takes it that way?" –said Arlene.

-"You tell him he's not your type" – said Kristi laughing. –"Come one he's not gonna take it that way, we have a deal? Or you can't take your eyes off of you-know-who"

-"Of course I can, we have a deal" – said Arlene with a triumphant smile.

-"But wait, what's the bet?" – asked Eli a little confused.

-"OK, if she looses… She has to kiss James in the common room!" – said Kristi really happy and Arlene gave her a deadly glare –"But if we loose, I'll get you a date with you-know-who" –as she finished she winked at her.

-"Ok, deal" – Arlene gave Kristi a big smile and stood up. –"Come on we're going late for class" – the three girls stood up and walked to their class. When the girls vanished all the guys, that had been listening to the conversation, turned to see James, he had a smile on his face but was kind of worried.

-"Did I heard well?" –asked Ian who was a little impressed.

-"Yeah, you did" – said James with a smile. Not only she was going to seat in front of him, but if she loosed the bet she was going to kiss him. The guys stood up and hurried to get to class, it was going to be some really long 4 hours for James.

The day went out as normal, the girls where at their last minutes of Care of magical Creatures and Arlene hadn't looked at anything but the teachers. When the classed finished they hurried up to the Herbology room that was near the green houses. They arrived and the room was empty, Arlene took the seat that was in front of the teacher's desk while Kristi and Eli sat next to her. One by one the students began to come in when the room was filled the door burst open and the teacher made his way in.

**Arlene's P.O.V.**

When I heard he doors got open I turned to see who the teacher was, I heard some applauses from the guys and some screaming and chattering from the girls, when I finally saw him I couldn't believe it, it was James, my Herbology teacher was James! I took a deep breath and saw how he looked at me when he took his place behind the desk.

-"Ok guys I think all of you know me already, I'm James Wilhern your Prefect, Quidditch Captain and now Herbology teacher" – he said with a smile and turned to see me. –"Now this is not going to be forever" –some girls complained when he said that, he only let a little laugh out –"When they get an actual teacher I'm out of here" – he said while looking at me, I'm sure he could se how uncomfortable I was. –"So today we're going to see" –he began to read something from his notebook. - "The shrivelfig plant, can someone tell me what's the use of this plant?" –he looked at the whole class and then placed his eyes on me –"No one? pity" – I raised my hand a little and he smiled. –"Yes Ms. Kirkland"

-"If you skin the shrivelfig plant the liquid inside is used as an ingredient of the Shrinking Solution and is also used for the Elixir to induce euphoria" –I said with a not so loud but not so low tone of voice and he gave me a smile.

-"That's right, very good" – he smiled and then began to write some stuff on the board.

The rest of the class was just like that, he kept on asking questions, I raised my hand in every question, he would pick me just when no one else knew the answer, I tried so hard not to look him in the eyes, it was weird, he was now my teacher, not just my lifetime friend. I was looking at him but wasn't paying to much attention to what he was saying, I then noticed he was making questions again.

-"So, can someone tell me what plant is this?" –he said as he took a plant from under his desk, I knew I've seen that plant before, but I couldn't recall the name, I turned to my notebook and I felt how James was staring at me, I turned to look at him with a "I don't remember" expression on my face, he smiled and looked at the class –"This is one of my favorites, it's the Hellebore plant, someone knows for what is it used?" –he looked at me again, he had spoken so much about that plant back at home, but I just couldn't remember it's use. –"No no you can't look at your books, if you don't know just say so" – he said as he saw some people searching on their books, I noticed I stopped looking at James, the teacher, and turned too look at my classmates. I wasn't sure if that counted as loosing the bet, when I turned to James again he was staring at me and I saw him got nervous. –"Well then" – he took a deep breath and continue too speak. –"It is used in the Draught of Peace potion, to calm anxiety, for next class I want you to make a small essay about this plant and the used of the potion please, class dismissed" – everyone start standing up and I kept on looking at him, he was placing his things on his bag and was getting ready to go.

-"Come on Arlene or we'll be late for the next class" – said Kristi smiling at me –"You wont have to worry on the next one, you already lost, don't think I didn't saw that" – she said as she began to walk, I then popped out of my thoughts, we were the only ones remaining on the room except for James.

-"That's not fair! I didn't looked at Neil!" – I screamed at Kristi.

-"But you took your eyes off the teacher!" – she said pointing at were James was.

-"But we said if I looked at NEIL! Not everyone else!"

-"You looked to where Neil was"

-"I saw Kenneth! James was telling Kenneth not to look on his book!" – I screamed

-"But we said you couldn't pay attention at the teacher!"

-"Because you said I was always staring at Neil!"

-"You loosed and you know it"

-"Ok then, if we're going to do it that way!" – I turned and went towards James who was really shocked at our little scene. I stood in front of him, grabbed his head and kissed him, I was so pissed I didn't thought what I was doing, I started cooling down of my anger when I felt James kissing me back, grabbing me from the waist and pulling me towards him, this didn't felt bad, not at all.

**End of Arlene's P.O.V.**

Kristi and Eli were standing looking at the scene on shock, Arlene and James seemed to be enjoying it, and suddenly Gavin, Ian, and Clyde walked into the room.

-"WOW!" –the three off them shouted in chorus when they saw the scene, thanks to the voices James and Arlene seemed to remember there was people in the room and stopped kissing.

-"I'm, I'm sorry" – said Arlene a little blushed and looking at the floor.

-"You… you don't have to apologize" –said James looking at her and with his both hands still wrapped on her waist.

-"I.. I have to go" – she said taking James' arms off her. She began to walk towards the door when James grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and kissed her again.

-"I… I just can't let you walk away after that" –he said with his forehead laid on Arlene's and with a little smile. –"Missing one class won't affect you" –he gave her a smile when she looked at him.

-"I can't" –she gave him a kiss on the cheek and got out of the classroom running, she was late for class, she had kissed James, and worst of all she actually had enjoyed it.

James looked at Kristi and Eli, they knew it was their fault they just gave a "I don't know" look at James and ran after their friend.

**James P.O.V.**

I kept staring to the door where she just went away running, I sat on the edge of my desk. _That was just so, good, awkward, fantastic, unexpected, kind of wrong, and amazing thing ever, I can't believe that just happened, the thing I have expected my whole life, though it came out of a bet, but still she liked it, if she hadn't liked it she would had just gave me a quick kiss and go away no? But there's the why didn't she staid thing, well maybe because of the awkwardness James! Damn, I think I'll try to talk with her at night. _

-"James, James!" – I heard Clyde in front of me and I looked up to see him. –"What the hell was THAT?" – I turned to see all my friends they were really confused.

-"I.. I wish I knew" – I said looking at Clyde.

-"Ok then, let's go to the common room, you'll explain there" – he grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my feet, we were walking really quietly, we passed near Arlene's classroom, I took a look inside and saw her sitting, pretending to be paying attention but she was thinking of something else, I knew it.

We got into the common room and sat down on the couches, they all were just staring at me so I told them what happened. When I finished telling them they were even more confused than they were a while ago.

-"So she kissed you, though she properly didn't lost the bet" – asked Ian, he was the most confused of all.

-"Yeah, and guess like it wasn't properly loosing, that was she kissed me there instead of here" – I said as I looked the whole room, I just can't believe it.

-"And what are you gonna do?" –asked Gavin a little concerned.

-"Well I'm gonna talk with her at night, though I know she will try to avoid me" – I rolled my eyes, I knew she was going to avoid me but I was going to talk with her no matter what. We skipped all our classes that day, I just went to gave the Herbology class to the group that was missing, it was the Fancher group so giving the class was a little annoying since I had to stand Caroline sitting on Arlene's spot and I found here even more annoying this time.

We went to have dinner, seemed like Arlene and the girls where gonna skip it, since they usual spot near Duncan and Kenneth was empty, Duncan caught my eye and stood up and walked towards me.

-"What the HELL did you did to her now?" – he asked furiously, sometimes I just thought Duncan liked her too, if it wasn't for Bonnie obviously.

-"I… It… It was not my fault" – I didn't wanted to explain Duncan what happened, and certainly not while we had dinner.

-"Yeah sure" – he looked kind of disappointed –"We'll talk later" – he and Kenneth got out of the main room, I looked at them and then turned to my plate.

-"I'm not hungry anymore" – I said as I moved my plate to the front.

-"Dude you have to eat" – said Gavin while pushing back my plate.

-"I said I'm not hungry" – I pushed my plate again and stood up, maybe a walk would do well.

I got out of the castle and went to take a walk in the grounds, a little of, pure, fresh air, a little cold, and the stars light turned out really calm full, I laid down on a bench and stared at the stars, I had to get my thoughts clear before I talked to Arlene. I was falling asleep when I heard a voice, a really familiar voice that was singing.

-_"I try so hard no to notice, I try so hard not to care, I try so hard not to know that you're not here, but I'm counting down the hours, I'm counting down the days, I try so hard not to show this side of me…" –_ I knew that voice and that song, I sat down on the bench and saw Arlene walking down the grounds singing and kind of dancing, I smile a little, she looked so cute.

-"_Jealous of the way they walk, the way they talk, Cause I don't think they know just what they got, I'm jealous of the way they look the way they are, when I just wanna be the way we were…" – _I continued her singing, she gave a little jump and looked to me. –"Can we talk?" – I asked her when she began to give little back steps, she stopped, looked to the ground and bit her lower lip, she was thinking about it, she then looked at me and nodded.

-"Yeah, but I choose the place" – she then began walking, I stood up and followed her. We arrived to a tree near the lake, it was the first place I showed her when she first arrived. –"Look I'm sorry, it was a stupid bet, I'm really sorry" – she said as she sat down next to the tree.

-"You don't have to apologize, I get that, it's ok, but I wanted to ask you something" - as I began to talk I sat next to her, when I said those last words, I was looking directly into her eyes and I think I've never been more serious in my life.

**End of James P.O.V.**

They were looking directly at each other's eyes, Arlene turned down to the floor and then to the lake, James words scared her a little.

-"Ok, what?" –she asked biting her lip.

-"Well… If you would had just kissed me because of the bet, it would had been a quick kiss, but it was long, so… I wonder if it had some feelings hidden somewhere" –as he finished his sentence he was looking at the moon and was a little blushed.

-"Do you want me to be honest?"

-"Yes please" – he turned to take a gimps of her, she was still staring at the lake.

-"I used to have feelings for you, I thought they were childish feelings, I don't know anymore" –she took a deep breath as she just took a big weight out of her, she had always wanted to tell him. –"What about you? You kissed me back" – she asked as she looked at him.

-"Well…" –he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. –"I've… I've always had feelings for you" –he opened his eyes and stared to the ground, he began to cut grass with his hands as he waited for a reaction from the girl.

-"Don't mock me" – she said with a pissed tone and she began to do the same as he.

-"I'm not mocking you, I'm being serious, I know Clyde told you I didn't cared about you, and that you just bugged me" –he looked at her. –"But he was laying, he knew I liked you, guess he got jealous or something, maybe he thought I would stop hanging with them so I could be with you" – he took a piece of grass and place it on her hair, she looked at him and laugh.

-"You and Clyde are morons" –she giggled a little as she looked at James insulted expression.

-"Excuse me miss, who are you calling a moron? Maybe we haven't met, I'm James Wilhern, I'm Aitken's prefect and quidditch captain, and I currently run the position of Herbology teacher" – he extended his hand to her, she laughed as she shacked his hand.

-"Oh, nice to meet you Mr. Wilhern, I'm Arlene Kirkland, I'm top of my class, I'm kind of a freak, and I currently make out with a teacher" – they both began laughing.

-"Well nice to meet you Mrs. Kirkland and do you wanna make that last one a habit?" – he told her with a grin on his face as he got near to her. –"I happen to like geeky freaks" – he placed his forehead on hers.

-"I'm sorry" –she giggled. –"I can't James" – she bought her lip, she then gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up and went away walking. James laid his head on the tree, took a deep breath, and saw her go.


End file.
